The Bet
by mockingjay4610
Summary: I know there are quite a few of these out there because I've read at least 2, but I couldn't resist. Four, the heart breaker of the school, makes a deal to try to win the heart of the new girl, Six. Uriah and Four compete to win the heart of the blue eyed beauty but what happens when she falls for someone else? Rated T for language.
1. Starting The Bet

**Four's POV**

"Yo Four!" Zeke, my best friend calls out. "Over here!"

I start walking towards him, Shauna, Christina, Will, and Uriah. We're the "popular" people of this school. I'm now standing by his truck. Shauna and Christina are sitting in the bed of the truck and have their feet dangling.

"So there's this new chick at the school," he starts.

"I heard she's really hot." Uriah says.

"We have a little bet going on," Will grins. "You and Uriah, whoever she falls in love with first wins. You in?"

"Hell ya!" I exclaim. You see, I'm the school heartbreaker, so I'm always up for a little challenge. "How hard could she be?"

"She's never had a boyfriend and at her old school she was a badass. They call her Six because her freshman year she took down six guys who were twice her size, they were trying to mug her." Christina gossips. She's the one with all the info we need. If you wanna be someone in this school, you gotta have a thing. Zeke's the party guy, Uriah's the class clown, Christina's the gossip girl, Shauna's the head cheerleader, and Will's the dealer. Will's thing is a bit more complicated. He can get you what you want when you want. Last year, he got Uriah a ghost pepper for a prank. He and Christina are dating, same for Zeke and Shauna.

"There are also some rumors that speak differently though," Shauna says. "She's had one boyfriend and he broke her heart so she's never loved again. They call her Six because that's how many fingers the guy lost when he cheated on her. She's all nice and stuff now."

At that very moment a motorcycle comes up and parks next to us. The person takes off their helmet and whips their hair out. She shakes her golden hair out and hops off. I see she has flawless skin, blue eyes with grey sparkles in them, and a soft heart shaped mouth. She's wearing ripped up jeans and a black shirt that falls to her belly with a short leather jacket. It's like in one of those movies where time slows down. I think Christina said the style she's wearing for the shirt and jacket is called cropped? I don't really pay attention to Christina's and Shauna's "girl talks". The girl comes up to us and asks, "hey, I got my schedule over the summer. Do any of you know where locker #1064 is?"

"My locker is #1065!" Christina squeals. "Hi, I'm Christina. This is my boyfriend, Will and my friends, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Four."

"Uh, hi. I'm Six." She says with a bored smile before Christina drags her off. When she's out of hearing range Uriah immediately says, "dammnnnnnn. She was hot."

"Yeah," is all I manage to say. I'm shocked by how beautiful she was.

"What?! The almighty Four is left speechless?! This will only happen once every hundred years. Quick! Get the camera!" Zeke teases and I scowl.

"I think it's sweet that by one look, Four the heart breaker, is swept off his feet." Shauna says. "It's sweet and romantic."

"Oh whatever, I just need to win the bet." I say. "She doesn't look so hard."

"You're competing against the great Uriah! You don't stand a chance." Uriah says, smirking. We just roll our eyes and head to class. When we get to our first class, we see all the Dauntless here. Oh yeah, every faction has separate classes now. I don't see Six here. Christina comes running up to us.

"OMG!" She shrieks. "Six is so awesome. I've learned so much about her. She's a senior, just like us and she has a twin brother, Caleb, in Erudite. She's in Dauntless but she has all advanced classes so we'll only see her in Gym and Music. Four and I will see her in Art though. Will will see her in his Advanced classes too. Her favorite band is Imagine Dragons, her favorite color is black but she also likes dark blue like the night sky or the ocean at night. She likes reading, skateboarding, singing, cooking, baking, painting, and drawing. She has a secret sketchbook that she lets no one see. She plays the guitar, drums, and piano and she can sing. She's never had a boyfriend. She goes to the gym a lot. She cheerleads and does track."

"What, did you interrogate her? You were only together for 5 minutes or so!" Will exclaims. "Damn Chrissy..."

"Actually, yes. She wouldn't answer what her real name was or how she got the nickname Six." Christina sighs. "I also learned she isn't very girly. She HATES shopping. How can you hate shopping?! It is the best thing ever. Apparently she's also a big comic book geek. She likes Marvel and that stuff."

"Can she get more awesome?!" Uriah says. "Pretty, smart, talented, and awesome. Just my type!"

"Yeah but I think Four has a little crush on the girl too," Zeke says.

"Four and Six equals the perfect Ten!" Shauna says causing Christina and her to start "shipping" Ten. Whatever that means.

"Sorry ladies, Ten won't happen because I'm gonna win the bet." Uriah says confidently.

"Urisix won't happen little bro," his brother says.

"Zeke, have a little faith in me," Uriah mocks hurt.

"Last time anyone had faith in you, you burnt down the house." Zeke looks at him accusingly.

"How was I supposed to know not to light fireworks in my room?!" Uriah puts his hands up in defense.

_This is going to be a loooong year._


	2. Lunch

**Four's POV**

At lunch, I sit down with my friends. Christina calls Six over but she just ignores her and sits down with some other people. I recognize them as Marlene, Robert, Susan, Eric, Lynn, and Lauren. They all have advanced classes. Marlene, Eric, Lynn, and Lauren are Dauntless. Robert is Amity and Susan is Abnegation. An Erudite who has the same hair color as Six and green eyes sits with them. I think he's her twin brother. Christina rolls her eyes and stands up. She goes to their table and sits next to Six.

"My girlfriend is very persistent." Will sighs. "Anyways, are you guys worried about the bet?"

"Why would they be?" Zeke asks.

"That Amity guy Robert, seems to be hitting it off with her." Will points in their direction. I see Robert and Six flirting with each other making me confused because he said he had a girlfriend named Bea back in California when he came here. Also, Amity and Dauntless don't mix. Then again, her brother is Erudite. And I see Erudite flirting with Abnegation Stiff while Stiff flirts back. Susan and Robert are also twins. Abnegation and Amity get along but they don't exactly agree with each other. In this school there's 5 factions. You take a test over the summer to see what you get. They want you "hanging out" with the "right people" so you get placed in a faction.

The Amity are the ones who are the peaceful hippies. They don't like commotion and fighting and that stuff.

The Candor are the ones who are teacher's pets. They don't lie and are snitches and tattle tales.

The Erudite are the know it alls. They're the ones who never get anything less than an A.

The Abnegation are the boring ones. They're all "selfless" and they do that charity stuff.

The Dauntless are the "rebels" and "troublemakers". We are awesome.

"So Four, you gonna go over there too?" Zeke asks me.

"Huh?"

"Don't look now but it seems as though Uriah us taking the perfect opportunity to flirt with Six." Zeke says, pointing his fork over at Six's table. I look over and see Uriah flirting with Six. My blood starts to boil, but I don't know why. I get up and make my way over to their table. Uriah and Christina are on both sides of her and Robert is across from her so I sit between Robert and Marlene, which is as close as I can get. Sadly, Lauren is across from me and she's had a crush on me since freshman year.

"Hey Four." Lauren bats her eyelashes "flirtatiously" at me. It really looks like her eyes are having a seizure.

"So Six," I start, ignoring Lauren and trying to start a conversation with Six. "Why'd you move here?"

"Well, uh, I, um..." Six gets cut off by her brother.

"That's none of your business," he snaps. Geez, overprotective much?

"So my brother and I are hosting a party this Friday, you guys can come if you'd like." Uriah says.

"I don't think that-" Her brother gets cut off by Susan's glare.

"We would love to come," Six says warmly. "Hey, uh, Robert, do you wanna go take a walk?"

"I'd love to!" Robert says a little too enthusiastically. Six chuckles and gets up then walks away with Robert. Again, I feel that emotion I never have. Jealousy. Uriah looks pretty irked too, but not as much as me. That's when the bell rings. Thank god.


	3. Music

**Six's POV**

I walk out of the cafeteria with Robert and the bell rings.

"Before everyone comes out, I just wanna say, I missed you Bea." Robert says as he gives me a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you too Robbie." Is all I can say before everyone comes out of the cafeteria. I give Robert a kiss on the cheek before I head to Art class with my godmother, Tori.

"Hey Tr- er, Six!" Tori exclaims.

"Hey Tori! It's good to see you again." I say.

"Did you see Robert? I mean, he's an Amity but everyone in the same grade has lunch with each other so..." She trails off.

"Yeah, I saw Robbie." I say as I take a seat. Everyone comes flooding in as the bell rings again. Christina takes a seat to my right and the guy she called "Four" takes a seat to my left.

"Hey Six." She greets.

"Hi Christina, um, Four, right?" I ask. He nods.

"Six, right?" He says, mocking me. I roll my eyes.

"Hey guys! I'm Miss Wu but if you call me that I'll have your head on a stick." Tori says, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm Tori. Today we're going to introduce ourselves to the class. But no, it's not gonna be like every class where the teacher has you stand up and say something about yourself. You will draw something that means a lot to you and then tell us your name and what it is. You may begin."

I immediately know what to draw.

* * *

Time's up and Tori tells us to share with our partners what it means and that our partner is the person we sit next to. My partner is Four then.

"So what did you draw?" I ask him. He shows me a picture of a blue...uh...object?

"It's a blue glass sculpture my mom gave to me." He says.

**Four's POV**

After I show her mine, she shows me her drawing of a guitar.

"It was my dad's guitar before he passed away." She says.

"I'm sorry for your loss then." I say, not knowing what to do.

"No need to be. It happened when I was 6 years old." She tells me.

"Is that why-"

"No, and I don't intend on telling anybody why my nickname is Six."

"Okay, I won't bug you about it since you didn't ask why my name is Four."

"Thanks number boy."

"You're welcome number girl."

She gives me a glare that would send the devil himself running for the hills but I'm not scared because she can't hide the smile that creeps onto her face. Yes, I made her smile. I've never actually had feelings for a girl. Yes, I've broken many hearts but I only lead them on. I never actually do anything. I've never even had a girlfriend, a crush, a first kiss, nada. I'm a huge flirt but I'd never screw a girl over. I find that sick and twisted.

**Six's POV**

After Art I head to music which is super awesome. The room is filled with every instrument ever made and the chairs are beanbags scattered across the room instead of your usual neat and organized rows of desks. The teacher, , is an Amity though. Go figure. Music is my life and being in a room filled with instruments is awesome for a girl like me. The bell rings and once again, the room floods with people. I plop down on a purple bean bag and then I am surrounded by Christina's group. A.K.A., the populars. At least they seem nice. Christina's very friendly. She's told me their names. Christina's boyfriend is Will, her friend is Shauna, Shauna's boyfriend is Zeke, Zeke's best friend is Four, and Zeke's brother is Uriah.

"Okay class! Today you will play a song solo. I will choose your group and partner for the rest of the year on your vocals." announces. "Who'd like to go first?"

At that Christina's hand shot up. calls her up and Christina starts singing Brokenhearted by Karmin. It's obviously dedicated to Will when she winks at him. When she's done everyone claps. She has a nice voice.

"Good job," I say. She give me a warm smile. Will sings Best Day Of My Life by American Authors, Shauna sings Wings by Little Mix, Zeke sings I'm Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO, Uriah sings The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars, and Four sings the worst song possible, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Ugh. They are a disgrace to music. **(A/N:Sorry to all the 1D lovers. I'm just not a big fan and yes, I will dis them in this story.)** Then eventually everyone in the class has gone except me.

"Six, you will have to sing now." says. I sigh and grab a guitar. I instantly think of one of my favorite songs. It was the one I heard my mom singing one night, Strong Enough by Sheyrl Crow

_Gotta be like hell tonight_

_Tears of rage I cannot buy_

_I'd be the last to help you understand_

_Are you strong enough to be my man_

_My man_

_Nothing's true and nothing's right_

_So let me be alone tonight_

_Cause you can't change the way I am_

_Are you strong enough to be my man_

_Lie to me_

_I promise, I'll believe_

_Lie to me_

_But please don't leave_

_Don't leave_

_Have a face I cannot show_

_Make the rules up as I know_

_Just try to love me if you can_

_Are you strong enough to be my man_

_My man_

_Are you strong enough to be my man_

_Are you strong enough to be my man_

_Are you strong enough, my man_

_When I've shown you that I just don't care_

_When I'm throwing punches in the air_

_When I've broken down and I can't stand_

_Would you be mad enough to be my man_

_Lie to me_

_I promise, I'll believe_

_Lie to me_

_But please don't leave_

When I finish, the room is silent.

"Was I that bad?" I ask. Then everyone starts cheering and I go back to my seat.

"Bad? Six, you were amazing!" Christina exclaims. I blush and look down.

"Okay class, I've put up a paper on who's in your group and who's your partner." announces. We all look at the list and I find my name.

**Six P.=Group:Uriah P., Christina K., & Four E., Partner:Four E.**

Okay, not too bad. At least they're people I know. I wish Christina was my partner because we would probably be good friends. The pairings are bot/girl though. Four doesn't seem too bad I guess. But I got a warning from the others at the table before Christina, Uriah, and Four came that Four is the heartbreaker of the school. He likes to lead girls on and when they think he's gonna make his move, he breaks their heart. Maybe if I'm his friend then he wouldn't do that to me. At least I don't have feelings for him, right? I'm perfectly content with Robert.

"Your first music project is with your partner." announces as she grabs a hat. "In this hat there are different genres of songs that you will do. The girl in the pairing will come up and pick one. Okay, Six. You pick first."

I make my way up to the front of the room and I pick out of the hat.

_**LOVE**_

_Shit!_


End file.
